Stealth is the Name of the Game
by sakurablossoms17
Summary: This is a re-working of the Gundam Wing anime as I am having them take a different route than full-out intimidation. Here it is all about stealth, assassination, and hiding in the shadows.


Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Authors Note: I mainly created this to get a feel for what it would be like writing fanfiction and what the length would like on the web page and such. I also did it to see if anyone would like where this was going. I also upgraded the technology in Gundam Wing because come on! It's way into the future, surely they have better phones and computers. I was thinking of adding in the Harry Potter universe sometime towards the middle part of it. This fic would be seriously AU in the Gundam Wing universe and the maybe the same for Harry Potter but I'm not sure. At any rate, please read and review.

_The sound of a gun shot rang out and for a moment, the image blurred. Then his sight was clear again as he blinked away any evidence of tears before the body hit the ground. No-name stared as Trowa Barton, son of Barton Foundation's leader, Dekim Barton, fell. It had been a quick death, clean but to No-name it was nearly painful. He looked up, eyes connecting with the mechanic who had done it._

"_Why?"_

"You need a proper understanding of physics of course, and knowledge of computers and you need to know math and history. Oh, and mastery of different languages." He saw Trowa Barton's mildly confused look and clarified. "To communicate, you know. You need to know all that, before you even get in the cockpit of the Gundam. We only have two years, so I have drawn up a schedule and hired tutors. Be prepared."

Trowa nodded in confirmation and Doctor S promptly guided him out of the room.

_No-name was thirteen and he had just seen a tentative friend die in front of him. Despite how terrifying it would have been for a normal kid, No-name had just one thought in his head, even as he questioned why. Was the man going to shoot him too? No-name had gone still as soon as the thought occurred, like a frightened animal, he thought distantly, and he and the mechanic stared at each other, the latter still with gun raised. If he could just move…_

Trowa walked with Doctor S to the main room where he was told to fire away. Trowa eyed him warily, disguising it as looking beyond at a servant.

"I would like to know," he began hesitantly, "what this is all about."

The Doctor beamed and said quite cheerfully, "I was wondering when you were going to ask. This is a rebellion. In other words, you, in your Gundam, are going to fight the Alliance along with four others."

Trowa paused then asked the natural follow-up question, for him anyway. "Can I meet them?"

_The phone rang. Both the mechanic and No-name glanced at the corpse between them. His pocket was vibrating and singing "Rule the World." The mechanic's face twisted into a mask of anger and he jerked the gun at No-name to get the phone. No-name grabbed the slender phone, newest of the age. It hung suspended in the air and a holographic image appeared above it, the man shown already talking._

"_Trowa, please-" He cut off abruptly as he realized that the people in front of him were most decidedly not Trowa Barton. In fact, Trowa Barton appeared to be dead on the floor. To his credit, he was quick in regaining his composure._

"_And who might you both be?"_

_No-name glanced at the mechanic, and the man swallowed uneasily, having turned away the moment he registered the phone was set to holo-chat. The man whipped around and ran down the hallway, leaving No-name standing there with a dead body and a phone. No-name could only hope that the caller had seen the gun that had been pointed at No-name._

"_Well?" the man prompted. _

"_I am No-name."_

"Well," Doctor S sing-songed, drawing out the word in quite an unnecessary manner. "We don't know. You see, what you don't know can't be drawn out of you in torture."

There was a brief pause.

Torture. The word seemed to hang in the air, with all of its brutal truth and viciousness.

Trowa's eyes narrowed. He had known of course, but to have it put so baldly… He weighed the options. Doctor S had assured him that he would not be forced to pilot the Gundam and Trowa had no doubt that he would keep his word. However, Trowa also did not doubt that he would be dying in an "accident" should he refuse. Death now or death later; that was the question. Hmn, let's see.

Trowa met Doctor S' eyes steadily. "Please?" S smiled, relived that Trowa had agreed to pilot the Gundam, and replied, "Fine. Under one condition."

Trowa raised a single eyebrow. "You will have to submit to an X-87344 chip in addition to the XV-83920 chip that I will be implanting in your brain. Purely for security measures, you have to understand."

Mind control. "No."

"You misunderstand," S said calmly, but there was something dangerous in his gaze. "The chips are merely to prevent you from revealing information. You can take them out after the war."

Trowa snorted. He knew that by the time that he was sixteen, which was the time that the Operation Meteor would hopefully be concluded, the gray matter in his brain would have grown around the chip and to try and take it out would be to turn himself into nothing better than a vegetable.

But something in S' body language and tone of voice told Trowa that now would be a good time to back down before he got in over his head and so he remained mutinous for only a few more seconds before conceding.

"But," Trowa warned. "I had better be able to meet them for a good long while," realizing that he had to set a time specification or who knew what trick S would pull.

S smirked. "I think that can be arranged."

"_No-name?" The holographic visitor stared. "What kind of name is that?" _

_No-name stared at him blankly. "It's not."_

_The man just hummed thoughtfully before he said, "Mind telling me just what exactly went down here. Trowa's dead, a mechanic was holding you at gunpoint then ran off. I can guess what Trowa and the mechanic's role in this was but what was yours?"_

_No-name paused for a moment before deciding, "Innocent bystander."_

"_I see," the man replied. "Well, No-name. I have a proposition for you."_


End file.
